[unreadable] The goal of the UMB GI Research Training Program is to prepare pre- and post-doctoral fellows for academic careers in Gastroenterology by offering an integrated, interdisciplinary curriculum that emphasizes cancer genetics and genomics, mucosal biology and immunology, enteric pathogens and vaccine development, and epidemiology and preventive medicine research. Pre-doctoral trainees obtain Ph.D. or combined M.D./Ph.D. degrees in Molecular and Cell Biology, Pathology, or Microbiology/Immunology, whereas postdoctoral trainees earn a Master of Science degree in Epidemiology and Preventive Medicine, Clinical Research Track. The proposed training will consist of four programs: Cancer Genetics and Genomics, Mucosal Immunology and Microbiology, Epithelial Cell Biology, and Clinical Research Training in Epidemiology and Preventive Medicine. Each program is directed by a productive investigator and consists of expert, experienced mentors who interact both within and among these programs. Our training program also benefits from strong representation of underrepresented minority groups, particularly African-Americans, and by a high proportion of female trainees. Departments represented in this highly interdisciplinary program include Medicine, Pediatrics, Surgery, Pathology, Microbiology and Immunology, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Epidemiology and Preventive Medicine, the Center for Vaccine Development in the Medical School, and the Department of Oral Pathology in the Dental School. As evinced in the accompanying application, this program has been strengthened by the recruitment and retention of a number of talented, well-funded faculty members. Numerous mentees trained by our faculty have proceeded to obtain academic positions, earn peer-reviewed extramural funding, and publish important research papers. Although our faculty already have a strong track record in training GI researchers, there is a need at UMB for a formalized, integrated GI training structure such as that afforded by the NIDDK T32 granting mechanism. Organization of this interdisciplinary program under one umbrella will afford the advantages of a secure source of funding support, close monitoring of training progress, additional impetus for training in GI research, and the attraction of strong training candidates. We therefore submit this application to address these goals and to impact upon the shortage of physician-scientists and other researchers in the field of Gastroenterology [unreadable] [unreadable]